Give me my body
by fridix95
Summary: because an accident in Sniffles' lab. Eloise and Petunia change bodies, what will happen when they have to be the other while the machine is repaired again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok then, I havent submited in..... a while, ^^;** **oh well, I decided to make a new story!!!!! :D yup, it's a bit…. crazy, but I think the idea is good hehe**

**Here the main are Petunia, Sniffles and Eloise!!!!! **

**Well, hope you like it and please comment!!**

"**I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi"**

****

Sniffles was on his laboratory checking all his weird experiments and inventions when he arrived to one, the last proyect he was working on, he was about to work on it when he slipped and fall down.

"ow" he said while he got up, he look at the floor, it had something weird there, it was like… a extrange liquid.

He looked at his laboratory, it was a complete mess, and it was really dirty, he really needed to clean it, but he was too busy for clean it by himself, so he took the directory and looked for a number.

Meanwhile, on another place in town, a blue bear with camo jacket was bored to death, she didn't had anything to do since morning, the only thing she had did was to go to the market, she couldn't even annoy her brother, she didn't know where he was.

"agh!! I hate this!!" she said to anyone in particular, she only wanted to broke the silence "great!! Now I'm talking alone!!"

She got up and got out of her house and started walking. She had live in the town for one year and half, she knowed everyone perfectly and she now could walk without getting lost.

Although she didn't know where she was going, she just keep walking, she would find something interesting to do

After a good time of walking and walking, she decided to take a rest and lay in the grass on the park.

"ahh! I like this more!" she said "agh!! I continue talking alone!!"

Meanwhile on Sniffles laboratory, someone hit the door

"it must be her!" thinked Sniffles while he ran to the door, and he opened it, it was Petunia, with a lot of cleaning stuff, she smiled and said "hi Sniffles!! So you need help for clean?"

Sniffles opened the door more for let her get in and said "yes, thanks for help me Petunia"

Petunia looked at the place and tried to talk "n-no prob-blem" she almost got hyperventilate but she tried to got controled

"ok, lets start" she said while she put the things in the floor

Eloise was still bored on the grass, now she was wondering what would happen if you put a battery on a microware…. But then she thought "why the hell you should put a battery on a microware?"

She was lost on that when she thought who might know what happen if you put a battery on a microware, she could do it by herself, but it might explode, she didn't care to die, but how could she get money for buy another microware?

She got up and start running to Sniffles' lab, he might know… or have a microware to do the experiment.

When she arrived to the laboratory, she hitted the door and shouted "SNIFFLES!!!!! ARE YOU IN HOMEEE???"

Sniffles opened the door and said "yes Eloise, I'm in home"

Eloise smiled and answer "can I get in? I need you help me with an experiment"

Sniffles got surprised when Eloise told him to help her in a experiment, since when Eloise like science?

But Sniffles decided to help her, so he asked "what do you want to do Eloise?"

Eloise smiled and said "what happens if I put a baterry on a microware?"

Sniffles got blank, she annoyed him just for that?!?. He sighed and said "Eloise, why you should put a battery in a microware?"

"I don't know, that's why I came" answered the bear. Sniffles just face-palmed, then he heared "ohh!! What's this?"

He turned around to saw Eloise looking at one of his experiments, it was a big cabine with two helmets on eache side and many other things that caught Eloise's attention

"oh that!" said Sniffles "its for change the characteristics of two bodies"

Eloise stayed blank, Sinnfles aswered "it change the bodies of two people"

Eloise smile and said really excited "it's like "Freaky Friday"??" "Freaky Friday?" Sinffles answered "yeah!!" said Eloise "its about a girl and her mom that change bodies because two chinese cookies, so the mom is on her daughter's body and the daughter is on her mom's body"

Sniffles sighed and said "yeah, something like that"

****

**ok then, there's chapter 1!!! :D what does Eloise will do with this thing??**

**I tried to do it the better I could ^^;**

**Hopes you like it!!!!!**

**P.D. everything belongs to Mondo Media (except Eloise and the story)**


	2. change

**Well, I'll continue with this****!!!**

"**yo soy el rey del jazz a go-go, el mas mono rey del swing, mas alto ya no he de subir, y esto me hace sufrir"**

**YAY!!!!!! (sorry, I'm kinda high)**

****

then Eloise sat in the machine and put on a helmet, and she said happy "ok then!! I change me with a chiken!! No no!!! better with Handy!!"

Sniffles approvached Eloise and taked out the helmet of her head, he sighted and said "I cant do a change now, I still need to do some proves"

Eloise sighted sad and said "ok" and got out fo the cabine

Sniffles patted Eloise, then Eloise smiled and said "can I use your microware for an experiment?" "no" Sniffles answered

Eloise puted a frustraded look just like Handy, then Petunia appeared and when she saw the blue little bear, she smiled at her and said "hi Eloise"

Eloise waved at her and said "hey Petunia" she tried to walk to he, but Petunia moved back, leaving Eloise confussed, then she asked "whats wrong?"

Petunia asked trying to keep herself calmed "E-Eloise, did you taked a shower in the morning?" Eloise answered "of course I did!! I take one every morning!! And my clothes are clean too!! I send all my clothes to the dry cleaning yesterday!! And I brushed my hair like always!! Why?"

The blue sunk answered "so why y-you are dirty" Eloise looked at herself and said "that's not true!! I might have a bit of dirt because I fell on mud"

Then the girls started arguing, Petunia saying Eloise was dirty, and Eloise saying she wasn't

Then Sniffles realized they might take a lot, so he continue working on the machine, but then something happened, many sparkles got out of the machine, then a lightning hitted the sunk and the bear, then the lights turned off, leaving everything in darkness…..

Eloise woke up, she was in the hospital of life, she couldn't remember what happened, then she remembered, she was on Sniffles' lab., then something weird happened…. And she couldn't remember more

"I guess that's why I almost never got drunk" she thought "I cant remember anything"

She saw a bunch of flowers in the table infront of her, they were petunias "hmm I wonder who leaved that" she thought confussed.

Then, she heared a panic shout, she got up and run to the room where the shout came of, but when she got in, she screamed too.

She saw her…. well, her body, infront of a mirror, then she approvached to the mirror and looked the reflect

She saw Petunia in the reflect, Eloise (in Petunia's body) was shoked, she coulndt believe that.

"n-no this is not happening" she said, but then she covered her mouth, she had Petunia's voice!!

"I'm dirty!!!!!" Petunia (in Eloise's body) shouted ***A/N: ok since now I'll continue writing Eloise but in Petunia's body and viceverse, ok?***Eloise sighted and shouted "you are not- I mean I'm not dirt… oh well, you know what I mean" and she facepalmed

Both girls sat in the bed and sighted sad, they were really confussed, then Eloise said "I think I know who sended the petunias" Petunia looked her confussed and asked "what?" "when I woke up I saw a bunch of petunias in my room, I guess he send them because he though I was you"

Petunia sighted, she couldn't stop thinkig that Eloise was dirty, but then she thought how she could live like Eloise

"hum Eloise? Can I ask you something?" Petunia said "sure what?" answered Eloise "hum, your life its hard?" "well, not really, living with Flippy its cool but… the problem its when he flips out"

Petunia shivered, thinking in Flippy flipped out made her feel afraid.

Eloise thought about that too, then she shouted "noooooo!!! I'll have to be really clean!!"

Then Petunia said "yeah!! I don't want people think I'm a dirty person!" the Eloise said "and I don't want people think I'm girly!!"

Both girls nodded and shaked hands, it was a deal.

after they got out of the hospital, they went to the other's house, Eloise to Petunia's and Petunia to Eloise's

Eloise was walking by the park when she saw Handy fixing a pipe, she smiled in an evil way, Petunia never said anything about guys

Handy was trying to take a hammer when someone talked to him "hi Handy!" Handy turned around and saw Petunia really near to him, this made him blush a bit and really nervous.

Inside, Eloise wanted to laugh, but she hold it, she approvach Handy even more until they almost kiss. Handy was really red now and he tried to talk "P-Petunia w-w-what are you d-doing?"

Eloise made circles with her finger in Handy's chest and said in a flirty way "well I was wondering if you would like to go to a date with me" by now, Eloise was about to laugh at Handy's face, but she did the best for not laugh

"w-well, I-I don't k-know Petunia" Handy said, he was confussed at Petunia's question "o-ok, I'll pick y-you today at 8 o-ok?"

Eloise smiled and hugged him, when she let him go said "ok then see ya later!!!" and she leaved.

Handy realized something, he thought for a while and said "she just talked like Eloise?" he though for a bit more and then he remembered his date with Petunia. Handy was so happy that he started jumping of joy and shouting "I GOT A DATE WITH HER!!"

**ok that's all *****phew***** it's a lot!!! I got inspired, I have so many ideas for next chapter!! :D**

**hehe Eloise its so mean, poor Handy XD**

"**Estoy esperando mi camión  
en la terminal del A.D.O.  
Estoy esperando mi camión  
en la terminal del A.D.O.  
Quiero que me lleve muy lejos  
y a la chingada de aquí.**

No me he podido consolar  
desde que mi novia me dejó.  
No me he podido consolar  
desde que mi novia me dejó.  
No me consuelan las chaquetas,  
ni las pastas ni el alcohol."

**Happy Tree Friends- mondo Media**

**Eloise- me**


End file.
